Krucjata Dziecięca
Plik:Krucjata Dziecięca.ogg bądź mną Francja, XIII wiek piękne czasy wszystko jest w jak najlepszym porządku poza Jerozolimą, która wciąż jest w rękach tych cholernych Saracenów ale masz wyjebane żyje ci się dobrze bo odziedziczyłeś po ojcu posadę doradcy królewskiego nie masz bladego pojęcia o polityce, ani rzemiośle wojennym w żadnym stopniu nie przeszkadza ci to jednak w lizaniu dupy królowi Filipowi II od czasu do czasu rzucisz jakimś trafnym spostrzeżeniem na randomowy temat i płacą ci za to pojebane kwoty zaczynasz rozumieć na co idzie skarb państwa i czemu cała gospodarka się pierdoli ale chuj masz wszystko, czego tak prymitywnemu stworzeniu jak człowiek potrzeba do szczęścia mija parę lat mamy rok 1212 przychodzą straże i mówią, że jakiś dzieciak chce rozmawiać z królem mówisz im, że chyba ich pojebało ”ale on mówi, że Jezus mu się objawił” stwierdza jeden O KURWA XDD to będzie dobre ”wpuścić go” bierzesz małolata do króla Filipa widzisz to zdziwienie w jego oczach, kiedy prowadzisz gnojka przez salę balową ”ten mały szczyl chciał z jaśnie panem pomówić” władca patrzy się na Ciebie podobnym wzrokiem co w 1210 zasugerowałeś mu wtedy, że może ta cała Ziemia Święta nie jest warta całego zachodu i niech muzułmanie sobie ją biorą nigdy nie byłeś przesadnie sentymentalny wreszcie Filipek wstaje z tronu i podchodzi do dzieciaka ”kim ty kurwa jesteś?” ”Stefan” ”XDD ale chujowe imię” ”czego chcesz Stefan” ”objawił mi się Chrystus we śnie i powiedział, żebym przeprowadził kolejną krucjatę” w tym momencie musieliście na chwilę przerwać bo jaśnie pan dostał histerycznego napadu śmiechu ”i co jeszcze ci powiedział” ”że mam zebrać dzieci o czystych sercach i poprowadzić je na Jerozolimę” myślisz, że zaraz stracisz pracodawcę w końcu król przestaje się śmiać i podnosi się z podłogi ”XDDD NO DOBRA, POŚMIALIŚMY SIĘ, ALE JUŻ WYPIERDALAJ” gówniak próbuje protestować, ale straże biorą go pod ręce i wynoszą z zamku wspominacie tą pojebaną audiencję przez kilka następnych dni, śmiejąc się do rozpuku któregoś dnia wbiega posłaniec i mówi, że jakiś gnojek zbiera dzieci z całego kraju 30 tysięcy małolatów, którzy spierdolili z domów twierdzi, że chcą przeprowadzić kolejną krucjatę chuj, że były już cztery może tym razem się uda XD patrzycie się na siebie z królem i wybuchacie śmiechem Stefan najwidoczniej postanowił posłuchać Jezusa ze swojego snu szkoda, że nie posłuchał głosu rozsądku i zamiast skołować jakieś zapasy i ogarnąć jakąś broń zamierzał ruszyć w podróż bez absolutnie żadnych przygotowań ”BÓG NAS POPROWADZI” JASNE KURWA XD Trzeba było zawołać służącego, żeby przyniósł nocnik bo król zesrał się ze śmiechu w końcu mówi do Ciebie ”Anon słuchaj” ”weź pójdź tam z nimi, potem opowiesz mi co tam się działo” z początku się wahasz, ale Filip przekonuje Cię, że nie dotrzecie nawet do morza no w sumie jak o tym pomyśleć to idą tam bez broni bez koni bez jedzenia KURWA CO MOŻE PÓJŚĆ NIE TAK XDD zgadasz się i zaczynasz się pakować wiesz, że będzie ciekawie wreszcie nadchodzi czerwiec Vendôme co to za jebana wieś nie mógł ogłosić tej zbiórki w Paryżu? próbujesz wtopić się w tłum dzieci o dziwo ci się to udaje wystarczy mówić piskliwym głosem chuj, że masz brodę do pasa XD nikt się chyba nie skapnął czekasz tam parę dni jesteś w szoku jak wiele spierdolonych gówniarzy się zebrało takie tłumy, że ja pierdole wreszcie ruszacie jako jedyny masz bagaż spakowałeś sobie żarcia na jebane dwa tygodnie masz cichą nadzieję, że skończy się to jednak nieco szybciej zaczynasz obstawiać, kto padnie pierwszy widzisz w tłumie Stefana co za śmieć jedzie sobie na wozie z baldachimem i wpierdala winogrona prorok pierdolony gnojki przepychają się jak najbliżej niego, próbując wyrwać mu włosy, albo kawałek ubrania XD no zajebiste relikwie kurwa w pewnym momencie zatrzymujesz się, żeby postawić klocka mówisz wszystkim przechodzącym obok, że to gówno wielkiego proroka kiśniesz w chuj, patrząc jak dzieciaki się zabijają, żeby zdobyć chociaż kawałek twojego stolca wspaniale się zaczyna trzeci dzień kurwa jak gorąco zaczynasz mieć powoli dość tego marszu, a jeszcze nawet z Francji nie wyszliście po drodze zatrzymujesz się na chwilę w jakiejś wsi, żeby kupić konia no kurwa, teraz to możemy krucjatować z pogardą patrzysz na zastępy małolatów, z których spora część wygląda jakby mieli zaraz paść na glebę i nigdy więcej się nie podnieść tak też się zresztą dzieje, gnojki padają jak muchy ciekawe czemu brak jedzenia? brak wody? nieee to nie może być to prawie spadasz z konia widząc jak jakiś dzieciak wpierdala piasek jezu król Filip miał rację warto było z nimi pojechać minął pierwszy tydzień masz wrażenie, że z trzydziestu tysięcy uczestników nagle zrobiło się pięć wyobrażasz sobie ślad, który za sobą zostawiacie prawie jak Jaś i Małgosia tylko zamiast okruszków, martwe dzieci XD ech, jakiś biedak będzie musiał potem te truchła zbierać robi ci się przykro trochę tęsknisz za życiem w zamku ale chuj, jedziemy dalej wśród gnojków powoli podnosi się bunt ”dejcie jedzenie plz” ”halp” ”am am dzie jest” Stefan trochę się zesrał i mówi, że poprosi Boga o jakąś mannę z nieba XDDDDD sto pro że zadziała wpadasz na pewien pomysł w nocy zakradasz się na pobliskie pastwisko i golisz kilka owiec wracasz do obozu z łapami pełnymi wełny i układasz ją w stosik wyciągasz swoją fujarke i zaczynasz kanonizować papieża do obrazka z Przenajświętszą Panienką dochodzisz na wełnę o jak dobrze zaczynasz lepić z tej papki nasączonej twoimi niedoszłymi dziećmi nieregularne kule pierwszy prank w historii here rozrzucasz je po całym obozie i idziesz spać budzisz się następnego ranka HURAAA MANNA Z NIEBA BÓG NAS WYSŁUCHAŁ NIECH ŻYJE STEFAN prawie wypluwasz płuca ze śmiechu widząc jak te gnojki wpierdalają wełnę zlepioną twoją spermą nikt nie zgłasza zastrzeżeń, wszyscy wpierdalają z takim zapałem, jakby to była Jerozolima mijają dwa tygodnie jest śmiesznie, ale już trochę nudno nawet Stefanowi się już chyba nudzi ale wreszcie widać na horyzoncie jakąś cywilizację Marsylia kurwa chwila chwila wtedy dociera do Ciebie, że macie przed sobą całe pierdolone morze nie spodziewałeś się, że zajdziecie tak daleko zapasy ci się skończyły, ale natychmiast je uzupełniasz pytanie co dalej podchodzisz do Stefana ”ej słuchaj jak ty chcesz pokonać morze bez łodzi” ”lololo ty głupi jakiś jesteś czy co, przecież rozstąpi się przed nami XD” aha kurwa czyli to koniec wyprawy stoimy na brzegu trzy dni morze wciąż nie ma zamiaru się rozstąpić kurwa szok XD czekamy dalej dzieciaki zaczynają się już nieco niecierpliwić Stefan je uspokaja ”Bóg zaraz nam się objawi, spokojnie bracia” z trzydziestu tysięcy zostało już koło tysiąca wreszcie po tygodniu spędzonym na plaży część dzieciaków stwierdza, że chcą wracać część upiera się, żeby jeszcze poczekać Stefan ma już chyba wyjebane nagle podchodzi do Ciebie jakiś brodaty menel z portu mówi, że chętnie kupi od Ciebie te wszystkie dzieci ma dwa statki, którymi je zabierze bez wahania przystajesz na tę propozycję mówisz dzieciakom, że ten miły pan kupiec podrzuci was do Palestyny wiwaty krzyki niech żyje Stefan co za debile XD pakujesz manatki i ruszasz w drogę powrotną wracasz do Filipa II i opowiadasz mu o wszystkim z dumą pokazujesz mu złoto, które dostałeś za tą bandę gówniarzy król spada z rowerka ze śmiechu, a ty tracisz swoją posadę królewskiego doradcy było kurwa warto XD za uczciwie zarobione złoto budujesz sobie dom w Paryżu i żyjesz jak król do końca swojego życia krucjaty dziecięce, najlepsze inby w zachodniej Europie Kategoria:Pasta